Genesis Tosh Jalbot Edition
I'd first... I gotta create stuff right? When I create, I want to snap my fingers. So I create fingers. "What do you look like?" -DM I'm just space and time right now. There's only two spatial dimensions in my world. "So it's 2D?" -DM Yeah its like a cartoon. Then I make Sam Smith. Then I make a helium balloon. And I see how the two things I've made interact. "Oh my God, it's an ungodly range." -DM And then maybe I'd create the color blue. Oh yeah, and light that's important. How about a world with just sunsets? "I think sunsets are good because of the contrast." -DM Or like, not all the time. Just whenever it's light out... I'd probably scrap that one pretty quick... And I'd create English. I'd get rid of... hmm... "X?" -DM No, we'd keep 'x'. We'd use 'x' more often. It's English but you have to unscramble every word. It's like a game. "Would you create hardship?" -DM No. Maybe I should create another being. Should I do that?... I'll create Perry the platypus. "I don't know... This is your world. But, I think mine would have Flight of Passage." -DM Okay, I'll have a planet for Flight of Passage. But it's a small part of the universe. Then I'd create Beast. But, every person is a snake. Maybe I would... how about this... instead of snakes every person has a different animal. You're a cranberry. "That's so rude. You'd make me my least favorite fruit?" -DM Yeah, a talking cranberry. "And this is the same God that said he wouldn't create hardship." -DM Fruit probably like to be eaten. "If I was a cranberry my goal would be to give motivational talks at middle schools telling them to stay away from people like me." -DM Perry the platypus loves cranberries. "So Perry would try to eat me?" -DM Yeah. "If I prayed to you I'd be like... Joshua.. what do I call--" -DM I'd be like get to the point. "Hallow be thy stalks? Are they called broccoli stalks?" -DM Then I'd get rid of the letter 'S'. "Thy comic book. Thy will be done a it i in heaven--" -DM What do you want? "To not be a cranberry." -DM What do you want to be? "To be Am Mith' bet friend and lover." -DM Sorry about that. "Are you not gonna grant my wish?" -DM No, but I will change you from a cranberry to... Okay, I'll make you Sam Smith but you have to have a diet of only cranberries. "I think I could maybe do it." -DM Really? Would you do that. "What else is there to eat in your universe?" -DM You can only eat cranberries. It's the only thing that can give you pleasure. I don't know, dogs? "Why would I wanna eat dogs?" -DM We don't got much here. "I guess I'll take the cranberries over dogs..." -DM So now we have two Sam Smiths. "What?" -DM Wait you want to be the only Sam Smith?... How about this. You can design flight of passage. Basically you have God powers in this little universe. There are still two Sam Smiths though. "I'm a God?" -DM Well, a demigod. And you have to always carry a harp. "Harps are pretty big..." -DM Yup. "Am I able to carry it?" -DM I mean you can physically carry it but it's heavy. It's also a part of who you are and people build statues of you with the harp. But you have to lug it around. "I'm okay with it then." -DM